


It's Raining Anywhere Else But Here

by Sheridoodle



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: I needed something soft today sue me, It's been rainy lately so take some soft longing, M/M, Maplekeene - Freeform, Maplekeenes come get y'all juice, Rainy Days, This is ALL fluff baby, Yearning, hot chocolate in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheridoodle/pseuds/Sheridoodle
Summary: Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt had to admit that rain was something he was neutral about. Rain was good for the world around him. So Fitzroy was alright with rain in that matter. But Fitzroy was only alright with rain when it was not in contact with him. So at the moment, Fitzroy was not alright with rain.Fitzroy saw Argo bounding toward him. He had a dorky smile on his face. He looked so natural in the rain.(In which a Villain and his Sidekick get caught up in the rain while walking back from class and also enjoy some nice, hot drinks as they dry off)
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	It's Raining Anywhere Else But Here

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all,,, I proofread this maybe once I just really needed some fluff today, so I apologize for any mistakes that may come up

Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt had to admit that rain was something he was neutral about. It lulled him to sleep during his lonely years at Clyde Knight’s. It made for a nice mood setter when waking up on an especially comfy morning. Rain was good for the world around him. So Fitzroy was alright with rain in that matter.

But Fitzroy was only alright with rain when it was not in contact with him. So at the moment, Fitzroy was not alright with rain.

He was on the way back to the room from his magic class with Festo on a particularly overcast and dreary day when the droplets started to fall. He first felt it on his head, then his arms, and then on the lenses of his glasses. And then before he could really get anywhere sheltered, it started downpouring. In a few seconds, Fitzroy was completely soaked. And he hated it. Snippers, who was sitting on his shoulder, seemed to enjoy it, though. 

He walked at a brisk-ish pace back to the commons, repeatedly wiping his glasses with his fingers so he could at least see where he was going. His pack of books was tucked under his cloak, which was hopefully protecting whatever he had inside from getting too wet. His boots felt squishy under his feet, and while they were mostly waterproof, that didn’t stop water from sneaking in through the top. Suddenly, walking in heels felt a lot more difficult than usual.

“Hey, Fitzroy!” A familiar voice called. It was light and floaty over the sound of the pounding rain. 

Fitzroy looked back to see Argo bounding toward him. He had a dorky smile on his face, and while his clothes looked drenched, the rest of his body seemed fairly normal. His wet hair didn’t stick to the sides of his face and neck like Fitzroy’s did, and whatever water hit his skin seemed to just casually bounce off. Maybe that’s because he was a water genasi or something. Fitzroy mumbled under his breath, a little envious of Argo’s elemental advantages. 

Snippers let out a happy gurgle and hopped off of Fitzroy’s shoulder, scuttling over to Argo. He laughed and picked up the crab, giving him a small kiss on the head. 

“Well how d’ya do, Snippers? I see you’re enjoying the weather. Us sea folk gotta take advantage of this,” he said to the crab. He caught up to Fitzroy moments later and set Snippers back on the barbarian’s shoulder.

“Making your way back to the dorm too, Fitz?” He asked. He looked so natural in the rain. Fitzroy grunted as the rain fogged up his glasses and he had to wipe his lenses again. He would take them off, but Argo’s right next to him, and he can’t just reveal that they’re fake now. 

“Yeah. I got caught up in this fucking storm, though. Now all my stuff is soaked,” Fitzroy replied. He usually sucked at swearing, but his mood was dampened enough that he was able to do it alright. Snippers seemed to gurgle in protest to the profanity.

“Not a big fan of the rain, hm? I think I might have a solution for ya!” Argo reached into his bag, which was also pretty soaked, and pulled out a long umbrella. He opened it up, and while it looked pretty raggedy and beaten up from misuse, it seemed to repel water with ease. Argo held it over Fitzroy’s head. Snippers angrily burbled at the sudden dryness and climbed from Fitzroy’s shoulder to Argo’s so he could keep enjoying the rain. 

“Oh, well, thank you.” Fitzroy said, a little surprised that a rain-fan like Argo would carry an umbrella with him. But nonetheless, he was grateful for Argo’s preparedness. He took the handle into his hands and held the umbrella over his own head, his fingers brushing past the Genasi’s for a moment. Fitzroy blushed at the contact, but he quickly hid it. Not having the rain pounding down on him was like a breath of fresh air. 

Without the constant fogging of his glasses, Fitzroy could see a lot better now. Argo had gone a little bit ahead after handing his Villain the umbrella. He was walking so happily that he was practically skipping. Occasionally, he would run off to the side to stomp in a puddle and a bright smile would find itself on his face. He sometimes cupped his hands, gathered up some water, and splashed Snippers, which the crab seemed to enjoy immensely. It was like watching a little kid.

Argo ran back to Fitzroy to walk beside him the rest of the way and accidentally stomped in a huge puddle, splashing cold water over both of them. Argo froze for a second, a little fearful of Fitzroy’s reaction to being drenched with gross ground water, but Fitzroy just chuckled. He tightened his grip on the umbrella handle and gave it a happy little spin, splashing Argo with the water that had collected on top. Argo just laughed as he was splashed with more water and did a little twirl, mimicking the motion of the umbrella.

Fitzroy hated being in the rain, but seeing his sidekick so happy made his heart swell and his resentment subside just a little. Argo looked at Fitzroy with a dorky grin on his face, and Fitzroy couldn’t help but smile back. 

The two boys and the crab finally reached the door to the tower, and Argo held it open for Fitzroy as he walked inside. They stepped onto the mat in the entrance hall, completely soaked, but neither really seemed to care all that much. Argo was so caught up in the joy of playing in the rain, and Fitzroy was so caught up in Argo.

“That was so fun! I didn’t realize how much I missed playing in the rain,” Argo said as he tapped his feet against the mat to kick any dirt off from the bottoms of his shoes. Fitzroy did the same. 

“I’m just glad we’re back inside. I hope we don’t catch anything…” Fitzroy complained as they walked up the stairs. 

“Oh yeah, you might catch something! I won’t, because of cool Genasi magic, of course, but you possibly could,” Argo said. They reached the door to their room and opened it, seeing that it was empty. The Firbolg was in accounting this afternoon, so the two of them would have the dorm to themselves.

“Here, let's get changed and I’ll make us something hot to stave off the germs,” Argo said, making his way to his and the Firbolg’s shared room. 

“You mean you’re going to cook something? I appreciate it, Argo, but if it’s hotness has anything to do with peppers or spices, there’s no way I’m consuming it.” Argo laughed at that.

“No, no, it’s not spicy I promise!” He called as the door to his room slammed behind him. 

Fitzroy sighed and went to go change. He stepped into his room and quickly changed from his soaked, fancy clothing to an equally fancy and refreshingly dry set of pajamas. Luckily, his bag hadn’t gotten too wet and he didn’t need to take out anything from inside to dry. On his feet were a pair of fuzzy slippers his mom made for him a few Candlenights ago. 

He exited his room to the smell of something incredible wafting through the air. It was a rich, sweet smell that seemed to originate from a medium-sized pot on the stove. Over the pot was Argo, also in his pajamas, stirring furiously. 

Fitzroy approached Argo, noticing now that his lack of heels made him an inch or so shorter than the man. He hoped Argo wouldn’t make too big of a fuss about it. 

“What is that?” Fitzroy asked, starling Argo out of his stir-fest a little bit. Argo smiled down at Fitzroy when he realized it was just him. He poured whatever was in the pot into two different mugs. 

“It’s my ma’s old hot cocoa recipe. I had to change it up just a little to adapt to dorm ingredients instead of boat ingredients, but it should be just as good all the same,” he said while handing a mug to Fitzroy. The steam drifted up and smacked Fitzroy in the face. Up close, it smelled even better than before.

Argo made his way over to the couch in the common space. He plopped down and took a sip of the cocoa. The couch was next to a large-ish window that showed the outside. It was still pouring, but the muffled sound of droplets on glass was a much more comforting sound to Fitzroy. He followed Argo, sitting down on the couch next to him. They were close, but not too close. As much as Fitzroy’s heart ached for him to just scoot a few inches closer to Argo, he couldn’t bring himself to. He was too scared, really. 

He took a sip of the hot cocoa and felt a wave of warmth wash over his entire body. It was like he had just drank the entire concept of the word ‘Home.’ It was like he could taste the love that was put into this recipe, into this one cup of hot chocolate. 

“Damn! That is some GOOD cocoa!” Fitzroy exclaimed, very similar to his reaction to Argo’s mom’s fish jerky. Something about Shebrie Keene’s recipes seemed to check all of Fitzroy’s criteria for baller food.

Argo laughed into his cup of cocoa. He was giving Fitzroy a soft look. If the barbarian could see any better, he’d say it almost looked like a loving gaze. But of course it wasn’t. Argo was just his sidekick who was concerned about him getting sick so he just made a recipe for him that was also written by the person he cared about most in his life. That’s bro stuff! 

“My ma would be very happy that Sir Fancyknight likes her recipes,” Argo said. 

“She should be! It’s a very high honor.” Argo rolled his eyes at that, but he was still smiling into his mug. 

“I’m sure it most certainly is.”

And so the two finished their cocoa in silence, lit only by the dim light of the candles in the common space. The sound of the rain was a peaceful ambiance as Fitzroy, finished with his warm drink, started to drift off against the cozy cushions of the couch. Fitzroy rarely slept, he just tranced as most elven folk did, but his human half seemed to jump at the opportunity for a nice, cozy cat nap. 

Argo, seeing this, took Fitzroy’s mug out of his hand and set both of their mugs on the table beside the couch. He resigned himself to leaning against the arm of the couch and staring out the window as Fitzroy fell asleep beside him. 

Moments later, Argo felt something fall against his shoulder. He glanced over to see Fitzroy, fast asleep, leaning against him. He looked so peaceful there. His hair was still a little damp, Argo could feel it, but his face was so warm against his arm. Argo didn’t dare move. He would feel pretty bad ruining one of Fitzroy’s few chances of truly sleeping. And truthfully speaking, Argo didn’t want to move either. 

Instead, he took the chance to lean against the couch cushions himself and close his eyes. He just sat there, basking in the feeling of someone else’s warmth against him and the peaceful pitter patter of the rain. He didn’t care that there’d be some awkwardness when they woke up, or even about the explanation they’d have to give to the Firbolg as to why they were asleep on the couch in the middle of the afternoon. All he cared about was the comfort he felt in that moment as he let himself fall asleep.


End file.
